


Thoughts

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Klarion find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

The first thing everyone ever assumed about Jamie was that he was a Mexican with twenty siblings, another fifty relatives around the world or maybe in his house and illegally living in the United States all because of his name. Jamie Reyes. It prompted side looks and whispers when he walked down the street, stares when he took his sister to school. He could tell what they were thinking. Was that girl his? Must be his daughter they look so much alike. Maybe if they took the time to actually learn anything about them they’d know that Jamie really didn’t have twenty siblings and nowhere close to that many relatives living in his house or that he spoke to on a regular basis. They’d also note that his ‘daughter’ was actually his sister and he was a fully fledged American.

It was different when he was Blue Beetle though, when his skin was covered with blue armour and his name wasn’t of any consequence to the people around him. People didn’t think he was weird or looked down on him then and even though it should make him happy it was only making things worse but these things were different with him, Klarion, the boy witch.

Jamie knew he was different when he saw him, outside of the gothic outfit and the really creepy cat, he had a look of endless darkness in his eyes. Jamie had felt unease run through him and even Khaji Da knew something was strange about the boy and wanted to exterminate him with extreme prejudice but Klarion didn’t even want to fight, he said as much as he stood across from, the bodies of his friends disappearing into smoke.

He had only wanted to; a talk which began the basis of their weird relationship. Jamie sighed and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his back as he moved a pawn forward. He had no idea why he was still indulging Klarion and his need for company but right now it was a better distraction that going back to the cave and dealing with tension between Conner, La’gaan and Ma’gaan.

“What’s wrong?” Klarion muttered, taking out his Bishop with a knight. He was controlling the black pieces because he loved their darkness… or so he had told Jamie so many times over. “You’re not usually this quiet.”

“You’re always talking. I didn’t think you’d notice.” Jamie replied, taking out Klarion’s knight with his king. “I don’t have much to say anyway.”  
Klarion frowned and swept the board off the table. “I sincerely doubt that. I’m a lord of chaos; I can see all those destructive thoughts running through your head.”

Jamie didn’t bother to comment, he just stared of at the white pawn, rolling to a stop by the wall. Kalrion frowned and petted Teekl as the orange tabby settled into his lap. “During these times we aren't friend or foe Jamie, don’t make me pry them from your head.”

“It’s just things with the team alright.” Though Jamie suspected Klarion wouldn’t follow through with his threat but he couldn’t be sure. “Stuff we don’t talk about here.”

Klarion nodded and snapped his fingers changing the future around them into larger and fluffier chairs, they were still black but hey, they were fluffy. Klarion reclined in his chair and flicked smoke at Jamie’s face. “When you’re back to normal we’ll continue our game.”


End file.
